writtenbyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Frasier writers
This is a list of writers for Frasier sorted by the number of episodes written. Collaborations and one-episode writers are marked with dashes. (-) Contributions are noted in parenthesis. 22 episodes *Joe Keenan **"The Matchmaker" (S02E03) **"The Botched Language of Cranes" (S02E06) **"You Scratch My Book..." (S02E15) **"Agents in America Part III" (S02E22) **"The Adventures of Bad Boy and Dirty Girl" (S03E07) **"Moon Dance" (S03E13) - with Christopher Lloyd, Rob Greenberg, Jack Burditt, Chuck Ranberg, Anne Flett-Giordano, Linda Morris & Vic Rauseo **"A Word to the Wiseguy" (S03E15) **"Where There's Smoke, There's Fired" (S03E21) **"The Two Mrs. Cranes" (S04E01) **"Dad Loves Sherry, the Boys Just Whine" (S04E09) **"Roz's Turn" (S04E17) **"The 1000th Show" (S05E05) - with Christopher Lloyd **"The Zoo Story" (S05E12) **"The Ski Lodge" (S05E14) **"The Seal Who Came to Dinner" (S06E08) **"Dr. Nora" (S06E20) **"Everyone's a Critic" (S07E04) **"Out with Dad" (S07E15) **"Something Borrowed, Someone Blue" (S07E23) - with Christopher Lloyd **"The Doctor is Out" (S11E03) **"Caught in the Act" (S11E15) **"Goodnight, Seattle" (S11E23) - with Christopher Lloyd 18 episodes *Lori Kirkland **"Secret Admirer" (S06E06) **"How to Bury a Millionaire" (S06E07) **"Visions of Daphne" (S06E22) - with Janis Hirsch **"Back Talk" (S07E10) **"Dark Side of the Moon" (S07E22) **"Cranes Unplugged" (S08E09) **"Semi-Decent Proposal" (S08E20) **"A Day in May" (S08E22) - with Eric Zicklin **"Don Juan in Hell: Part 2" (S09E02) **"Mother Load: Part 1" (S09E12) **"Mother Load: Part 2" (S09E13) **"The Guilt Trippers" (S09E23) **"Enemy at the Gate" (S10E02) **"Rooms with a View" (S10E08) - with Dan O'Shannon & Bob Daily **"Lilith Needs a Favor" (S10E13) **"A New Position for Roz" (S10E24) **"The Placeholder" (S11E05) **"Freudian Sleep" (S11E14) 17 episodes *Anne-Flett Giordano **"Dinner at Eight" (S01E03) - with Chuck Ranberg **"Call Me Irresponsible" (S01E07) - with Chuck Ranberg **"Can't Buy Me Love" (S01E14) - with Chuck Ranberg **"A Mid-Winter Night's Dream" (S01E17) - with Chuck Ranberg **"Give Him the Chair!" (S01E19) - with Chuck Ranberg **"Frasier Crane's Day Off" (S01E23) - with Chuck Ranberg **"The Candidate" (S02E07) - with Chuck Ranberg **"Roz In the Doghouse" (S02E12) - with Chuck Ranberg **"An Affair to Forget" (S02E21) - with Chuck Ranberg **"She's the Boss" (S03E01) - with Chuck Ranberg **"Leapin' Lizards" (S03E04) - with Chuck Ranberg **"Kisses Sweeter Than Wine" (S03E05) **"Moon Dance" (S03E13) - with Joe Keenan, Christopher Lloyd, Rob Greenburg, Jack Burditt, Chuck Ranberg, Linda Morris & Vic Rauseo **"Look Before You Leap" (S03E16) - with Chuck Ranberg **"A Lilith Thanksgiving" (S04E07) - with Chuck Ranberg **"Liar! Liar!" (S04E10) - with Chuck Ranberg **"Daphne Hates Sherry" (S04E20) - with Chuck Ranberg 16 episodes *Chuck Ranberg **"Dinner at Eight" (S01E03) - with Anne-Flett Giordano **"Call Me Irresponsible" (S01E07) - with Anne-Flett Giordano **"Can't Buy Me Love" (S01E14) - with Anne-Flett Giordano **"A Mid-Winter Night's Dream" (S01E17) - with Anne-Flett Giordano **"Give Him the Chair!" (S01E19) - with Anne-Flett Giordano **"Frasier Crane's Day Off" (S01E23) - with Anne-Flett Giordano **"The Candidate" (S02E07) - with Anne-Flett Giordano **"Roz In the Doghouse" (S02E12) - with Anne-Flett Giordano **"An Affair to Forget" (S02E21) - with Anne-Flett Giordano **"She's the Boss" (S03E01) - with Anne-Flett Giordano **"Leapin' Lizards" (S03E04) - with Anne-Flett Giordano **"Moon Dance" (S03E13) - with Joe Keenan, Christopher Lloyd, Rob Greenburg, Jack Burditt, Anne-Flett Giordano, Linda Morris & Vic Rauseo **"Look Before You Leap" (S03E16) - with Anne-Flett Giordano **"A Lilith Thanksgiving" (S04E07) - with Anne-Flett Giordano **"Liar! Liar!" (S04E10) - with Anne-Flett Giordano **"Daphne Hates Sherry" (S04E20) - with Anne-Flett Giordano *Christopher Lloyd **"I Hate Frasier Crane" (S01E04) **"Miracle On Third Or Fourth Street" (S01E12) **"Flour Child" (S02E04) **"Fool Me Once, Shame On You..." (S02E14) **"Dark Victory" (S02E24) - with Linda Morris & Vic Rauseo **"Shrink Rap" (S03E02) **"Moon Dance" (S03E13) - with Joe Keenan, Rob Greenburg, Jack Burditt, Chuck Ranberg, Anne-Flett Giordano, Linda Morris & Vic Rauseo **"The Show Where Diane Comes Back" (S03E14) **"Mixed Doubles" (S04E06) **"The 1000th Show" (S05E05) - with Joe Keenan **"Perspectives On Christmas" (S05E09) **"Good Grief" (S06E01) **"Rivals" (S07E06) **"Something Borrowed, Someone Blue" (S07E23) - with Joe Keenan **"High Holidays" (S11E11) **"Goodnight, Seattle" (S11E23) - with Joe Keenan 15 episodes *David Lloyd **"You Can't Tell a Crook By His Cover" (S01E15) **"Burying a Grudge" (S02E10) **"The Innkeepers" (S02E23) **"Martin Does It His Way" (S03E03) **"Frasier Grinch" (S03E09) **"Crane vs. Crane" (S03E19) **"Four For the Seesaw" (S04E13) **"Ham Radio" (S04E18) **"The Maris Counselor" (S05E13) **"Beware of Greeks" (S05E16) **"Party, Party" (S05E23) **"Decoys" (S06E16) **"Taps at the Montana" (S06E18) **"They're Playing Our Song" (S07E13) **"Forgotten But Not Gone" (S08E18) *Sam Johnson **"Radio Wars" (S07E03) - with Chris Marcil **"RDWRER" (S07E12) - with Chris Marcil **"Taking Liberties" (S08E04) - with Chris Marcil **"Motor Skills" (S08E10) (Story - with Chris Marcil) **"Docu.Drama" (S08E15) - with Chris Marcil **"Don Juan in Hell: Part 1" (S09E01) - with Chris Marcil **"Juvenilia" (S09E14) - with Chris Marcil **"The Love You Fake" (S09E20) - with Chris Marcil **"Star Mitzvah" (S10E06) **"Fraternal Schwinns" (S10E16) **"The Devil and Dr. Phil" (S10E21) - with Chris Marcil **"Murder Most Maris" (S11E08) **"Frasier-Lite" (S11E12) - with Chris Marcil, Jeffrey Richman, Jon Sherman, Bob Daily and Patricia Breen **"The Ann Who Came To Dinner" (S11E13) - with Chris Marcil **"And Frasier Makes Three" (S11E20) *Chris Marcil **"Radio Wars" (S07E03) - with Sam Johnson **"RDWRER" (S07E12) - with Sam Johnson **"Taking Liberties" (S08E04) - with Sam Johnson **"Motor Skills" (S08E10) (Story - with Sam Johnson) **"Docu.Drama" (S08E15) - with Sam Johnson **"Don Juan in Hell: Part 1" (S09E01) - with Sam Johnson **"Juvenilia" (S09E14) - with Sam Johnson **"The Love You Fake" (S09E20) - with Sam Johnson **"Proxy Prexy" (S10E03) **"The Harassed" (S10E12) **"The Devil and Dr. Phil" (S10E21) - with Sam Johnson **"Maris Returns" (S11E07) **"Frasier-Lite" (S11E12) - with Sam Johnson, Jeffrey Richman, Jon Sherman, Bob Daily and Patricia Breen **"The Ann Who Came To Dinner" (S11E13) - with Sam Johnson **"Detour" (S11E21) *Bob Daily **"The Dog that Rocks the Cradle" (S07E05) **"Whine Club" (S07E17) - with Jon Sherman **"The New Friend" (S08E06) **"Sliding Frasiers" (S08E12) - with Dan O'Shannon **"Daphne Returns" (S08E18) - with Dan O'Shannon **"The Return of Martin Crane" (S09E04) - with Dan O'Shannon **"Junior Agent" (S09E10) **"Moons Over Seattle" (S09E24) **"Rooms with a View" (S10E08) - with Dan O'Shannon & Lori Kirkland **"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" (S10E09) **"Kenny on the Couch" (S10E17) **"No Sex Please, We're Skittish" (S11E01) **"Frasier-Lite" (S11E12) - with Sam Johnson, Chris Marcil, Jeffrey Richman, Jon Sherman and Patricia Breen **"Match Game" (S11E18) **"Crock Tales" (S11E22) - with Jon Sherman *Jon Sherman **"The Fight Before Christmas" (S07E11) **"Whine Club" (S07E17) - with Bob Daily **"The Three Faces of Frasier" (S07E21) **"Frasier's Edge" (S08E08) - with Dan O'Shannon **"Hooping Cranes" (S08E14) **"A Passing Fancy" (S08E21) **"Bla-Z-Boy" (S09E07) **"Deathtrap" (S09E19) **"The Ring Cycle" (S10E01) **"Roe to Perdition" (S10E18) **"Fathers and Sons" (S10E22) **"A Man, a Plan, and a Gal: Julia" (S11E02) **"Guns N' Neuroses" (S11E09) **"Frasier-Lite" (S11E12) - with Sam Johnson, Chris Marcil, Jeffrey Richman, Bob Daily and Patricia Breen **"Crock Tales" (S11E22) - with Bob Daily 14 episodes *Rob Hanning **"Desperately Seeking Closure" (S05E08) **"Where Every Bloke Knows Your Name" (S05E10) **"First Date" (S05E20) **"Three Valentines" (S06E14) **"To Tell the Truth" (S06E15) **"IQ" (S06E19) - with Jay Kogen **"Momma Mia" (S07E01) **"The Late Dr. Crane" (S07E08) **"Morning Becomes Entertainment" (S07E19) - with Jay Kogen **"The Bad Son" (S08E02) **"It Takes Two to Tangle" (S08E16) **"Cranes Go Caribbean" (S08E23) - with Mark Reisman **"The Two Hundredth Episode" (S09E08) **"The Proposal" (S09E15) 11 episodes *Rob Greenberg **"Moon Dance" (S03E13) - with Joe Keenan, Christopher Lloyd, Jack Burditt, Chuck Ranberg, Anne-Flett Giordano, Linda Morris & Vic Rauseo **"Chess Pains" (S03E18) **"The Focus Group" (S03E23) **"The Impossible Dream" (S04E03) **"Head Game" (S04E05) **"Three Dates and a Break Up" (S04E19) **"Frasier's Imaginary Friend" (S05E01) **"The Perfect Guy" (S05E17) **"Frasier Gotta Have It" (S05E19) **"Dial M for Martin" (S06E03) **"The Show Where Woody Shows Up" (S06E13) 10 episodes *Jeffrey Richman **"To Kill a Talking Bird" (S04E14) **"The Kid" (S05E04) - with Suzanne Martin **"Voyage of the Damned" (S05E06) **"Roz and the Schnoz" (S05E21) **"The Life of the Party" (S05E22) - with Jeffrey Richman **"Hot Ticket" (S06E04) **"Dinner Party" (S06E17) **"The Babysitter" (S11E04) **"Frasier-Lite" (S11E12) - with Sam Johnson, Chris Marcil, Jon Sherman, Bob Daily and Patricia Breen **"Boo!" (S11E16) 8 episodes *David Isaacs **"The Show Where Lilith Comes Back" (S01E16) - with Ken Levine **"Adventures in Paradise: Part 1" (S02E08) - with Ken Levine **"Adventures in Paradise: Part 2" (S02E09) - with Ken Levine **"The Show Where Sam Shows Up" (S02E16) - with Ken Levine **"Room Service" (S05E15) - with Ken Levine **"Shutout in Seattle" (S06E23) **"Wheels of Fortune" (S09E16) - with Ken Levine **"Miss Right Now" (S11E19) - with Ken Levine *Suzanne Martin **"Frasier Loves Roz" (S03E22) **"Love Bites Dog" (S04E02) **"Death and the Dog" (S04E12) **"Odd Man Out" (S04E23) **"Halloween" (S05E03) **"The Kid" (S05E04) - with Jeffrey Richman **"Bad Dog" (S05E18) **"The Life of the Party" (S05E22) - with Jeffrey Richman *Jay Kogen **"My Fair Frasier" (S05E07) **"Ain't Nobody's Business If I Do" (S05E11) **"Sweet Dreams" (S05E24) **"Frasier's Curse" (S06E02) **"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Moskowitz" (S06E10) **"IQ" (S06E19) - with Rob Hanning **"Something About Dr. Mary" (S07E16) **"Morning Becomes Entertainment" (S07E19) - with Rob Hanning *Eric Zicklin **"Mary Christmas" (S08E07) **"Motor Skills" (S08E10) (Teleplay) **"A Day in May" (S08E22) - with Lori Kirkland **"Room Full of Heroes" (S09E06) **"Bully for Martin" (S09E11) **"Frasier Has Spokane" (S09E22) **"Kissing Cousin" (S10E04) **"Farewell, Nervosa" (S10E20) 7 episodes *Ken Levine **"The Show Where Lilith Comes Back" (S01E16) - with David Isaacs **"Adventures in Paradise: Part 1" (S02E08) - with David Isaacs **"Adventures in Paradise: Part 2" (S02E09) - with David Isaacs **"The Show Where Sam Shows Up" (S02E16) - with David Isaacs **"Room Service" (S05E15) - with David Isaacs **"Wheels of Fortune" (S09E16) - with David Isaacs **"Miss Right Now" (S11E19) - with David Isaacs *Linda Morris & Vic Rauseo **"Travels With Martin" (S01E21) **"Duke's, We Hardly Knew Ye" (S02E05) **"Daphne's Room" (S02E17) **"Dark Victory" (S02E24) - with Christopher Lloyd **"Sleeping With the Enemy" (S03E06) **"Moon Dance" (S03E13) - with Joe Keenan, Christopher Lloyd, Rob Greenberg, Jack Burditt, Chuck Ranberg & Anne Flett-Giordano **"You Can Go Home Again" (S03E24) *Dan O'Shannon **"The Apparent Trap" (S07E09) **"To Thine Old Self Be True" (S07E20) **"Frasier's Edge" (S08E08) - with Jon Sherman **"Sliding Frasiers" (S08E12) - with Bob Daily **"Daphne Returns" (S08E18) - with Bob Daily **"The Return of Martin Crane" (S09E04) - with Bob Daily **"Rooms with a View" (S10E08) - with Lori Kirkland and Bob Daily *Saladin K. Patterson **"Legal Tender Love and Care" (S08E05) **"The Wizard and Roz" (S08E19) **"Love Stinks" (S09E05) **"War of the Words" (S09E18) **"Tales From the Crypt" (S10E05) **"Trophy Girlfriend" (S10E15) **"Analyzed Kiss" (S10E23) - with Heide Perlman *Heide Perlman **"Sharing Kirby" (S09E09) **"Cheerful Goodbyes" (S09E21) **"Door Jam" (S10E11) **"Daphne Does Dinner" (S10E14) **"Analyzed Kiss" (S10E23) - with Saladin K. Patterson **"I'm Listening" (S11E06) **"Coots and Ladders" (S11E17) 5 episodes *Sy Dukane & Denise Moss **"Space Quest" (S01E02) **"The Crucible" (S01E06) **"Oops!" (S01E10) **"And the Whimper Is..." (S01E18) **"Fortysomething" (S01E20) 4 episodes *Steven Levitan **"Seat of Power" (S02E11) **"Breaking the Ice" (S02E20) **"It's Hard to Say Goodbye if You Won't Leave" (S03E10) **"Come Lie With Me" (S03E12) *Mark Reisman **"Father of the Bride" (S07E02) **"Big Crane on Campus" (S07E14) **"The Show Must Go Off" (S08E11) **"Cranes Go Caribbean" (S08E23) - with Rob Hanning *Gayle Abrams **"The Great Crane Robbery" (S08E03) **"Hungry Heart" (S08E13) **"The First Temptation of Daphne" (S09E03) **"Three Blind Dates" (S09E17) *Patricia Breen **"We Two Kings" (S10E10) **"Some Assembly Required" (S10E19) **"Sea Bee Jeebies" (S11E10) **"Frasier-Lite" (S11E12) - with Sam Johnson, Chris Marcil, Jeffrey Richman, Jon Sherman and Bob Daily 3 episodes *David Angell & Peter Casey **"The Good Son" (S01E01) - with David Lee **"My Coffee With Niles" (S01E24) **"And the Dish Ran Away with the Spoon" (S08E01) *Jack Burditt **"The Friend" (S03E11) **"Moon Dance" (S03E13) - with Joe Keenan, Christopher Lloyd, Rob Greenberg, Chuck Ranberg, Anne Flett-Giordano, Linda Morris & Vic Rauseo **"High Crane Drifter" (S03E17) *Michael B. Kaplan **"Our Father Whose Art Ain't Heaven" (S04E08) **"Three Days of the Condo" (S04E11) **"The Unnatural" (S04E16) *Janis Hirsch **"Roz, a Loan" (S06E09) **"Our Parents, Ourselves" (S06E12) **"Visions of Daphne" (S06E22) - with Lori Kirkland 2 episodes *Leslie Eberhard **"Beloved Infidel" (S01E08) **"Death Becomes Him" (S01E11) *Don Seigel **"Author, Author" (S01E22) - with Jerry Perzigian **"Someone to Watch Over Me" (S02E19) *Elias Davis & David Pollock **"Retirement Is Murder" (S02E13) **"The Club" (S02E18) *Dan Cohen & F.J. Pratt **"A Crane's Critique" (S04E04) **"Ask Me No Questions" (S04E22) *William Lucas Walker **"Roz's Krantz and Gouldenstein Are Dead" (S04E15) **"Are You Being Served?" (S04E21) *Alex Gregory & Peter Huyck **"Good Samaritan" (S06E11) **"When a Man Loves Two Women" (S06E21) *Charlie Hauck **"A Tsar is Born" (S07E07) **"Hot Pursuit" (S07E18) 1 episode *David Lee - "The Good Son" (S01E01) - with David Angell & Peter Casey *Brad Hall - "Here's Looking at You" (S01E05) *Lloyd Garver - "Selling Out" (S01E09) *Molly Newman - "Guess Who's Coming to Breakfast?" (S01E13) *Jerry Perzigian - "Author, Author" (S01E22) - with Don Seigel *Martin Weiss - "Slow Tango in South Seattle" (S02E01) *Dave Hackel - "The Unkindest Cut of All" (S02E02) *Ian Gurvitz - "The Last Time I Saw Maris" (S03E08) *Sy Rosen - "Police Story" (S03E20) *Ron Darian - "The Gift Horse" (S05E02) *Jordan Hawley & William Schifrin - "First, Do No Harm" (S06E05) *Tom Reeder - "Bristle While You Work" (S10E07) Frasier Frasier